Strangers?
by Diamondxoxo1445
Summary: When sharpay fiancé decides to put his job before her...he should be ready to loose her to a loving&caring available bachelor:This happens when sharpay made a call to her brother but dialed the wrong number?Trailer Inside;Troypay,jarpay,ryella
1. trailer

**Bold- Narrator**

_Italic- Movement_

Normal- Talk

Couples: Troypay, Jarpay Ryella, Chaylor.

This story may have some **M rated **parts.

**Stranger(s)?**

Trailer

**She was a the founder & owner of "PayFabulous" Clothing line**

_Show Sharpay sitting down at her desk, dressing a dress._

"Fabulous" Sharpay said looking at a drawing.

**He was the youngest CEO for Iphone Company**

_Show Troy sitting at his desk, talking on the phone_

"Perfect" Troy said to the person on the other line.

**He lives in ****Albuquerque, New Mexico.**

**She lives in New York.**

**She was engaged to be married.**

_Show sharpay and a guy sitting down at a restaurant eating._

"How was your day honey?" her fiancé asked.

"Fine, I guess" she answered tiredly.

**Being a famous designer and a wealthy woman didn't make her happy **

**She wanted to be someone's #1 priority. **

_Show Sharpay arguing with her fiancé._

"I'm a woman, your woman and I want you to make me feel wanted"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ugh…when was the last time you took me on a real date" she asked him.

"You know I'm busy with work"

"Work…work...work...god is that all you think about?" she paused. "Does work means more to you than me, why do you always put your job before me?"

**He was single and looking for love.**

_Show Troy laying down on his couch, just thinking._

He runs his hands through his hair. "Ugh"

**Can one call mistake change everything?**

_Show sharpay dialing a number. _

_Flashes to Troy on the couch watching TV, his phone rings._

He presses 'talk'.

"Ryan! You asshole, when were you planning on telling me you propose to Gabby.

Before Troy could talk. Her phone makes a beep. "Oh hold on Ryan, someone's on the other line. She presses 'flash' to talk to the person on the other line.

Troy looks at the phone confused. "What!?"

**What will happen next?**

**Starring:**

**Z**ac **E**fron **as **Troy Bolton

"Maybe because…I'm in love with you"

**A**shley **T**isdale **as **Sharpay Evans

"I so confused…I don't know who to choose"

**J**ared **M**urillo** as **Jared Murillo

"Oh Shit, it's you birthday"

**L**ucas **G**rabeel **as **Ryan Evans

"You deserve better Shar"

**And**

**V**anessa **H**udgens **as** Gabriella Montez

"Who do you love?"

**IN**

"**Stranger(s)?**

**Coming Soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Stranger(s)?**

**Chapter 1**

_You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
So in love with you_

Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love

So in love with you  
So in love with you  
So in love with you

She sings along to the radio as she drives on the busy street of Manhattan, New York.

"_**All right that's clumsy by Fergie up two spots to #3 on the American top 40. **_

_Turn it up, hip radio _

_Ohhhh yeah_

_On radio Fm _

_**Alright this is Mandy and you're listening to 103.5, Mike & Mandy radio station right here in Manhattan."**_

"_**What a beautiful April day, don't cha you think Mandy?"**_

"_**Yes Mike, today's temperature is **_**67°F, not too cold. We are gettin' closer to spring."**

She stops the car, and waited through the traffic jam; Cars moving slowly as times go by. What a busy street it was. Nothing special or strange, just a typical day in New York.

"_**Good cuz I'm kinda gettin' tried of winter, so do you know what that means Mandy?'**_

"_**No Mike, what does it mean?"**_

"Ugh… can't these cars go any faster… goodness I'm already late for the office" She said, tapping her fingers on the car steering wheel.

"_**Shopping for new clothes, duh"**_

"_**With ya mum?…yeah sound exciting" Mandy Laughs.**_

"_**I do not shop with my mommy…I'm a grown man, and stop making me sound gay."**_

"Was that supposed to be a joke…cheesy much?"

"_**Ok sorry mike…anyway we got a caller on the line" she paused. "Hey Hun, your on 103.5…what would you like to ask?"**_

"_**Hi, my name is Tia and I would like some advice on getting a man because I'm 35 and single."**_

"_**Why don't you try some dating internet services?"**_

"Because she might hook up with a total stranger that may be a killer but lying to her…pretending to be Prince Charming." She said to herself, answering Mandy's question.

"_**Well…I watch lifetime movies and most movies tell me that, online dating is a no-no." Tia answered.**_

"_**Well than you either date your friend or steal someone's man." Mike laughed.**_

She laughed. The traffic started moving and she drove straight for a while before turning to the right and stopped her vehicle at the parking lot of a big building called "**PayFabulous productions**"

"_**We'll be back, but for now here is **__**Apologize by **__**One Republic.**_

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me__---_

When she removes the keys, she grabbed her Balenciaga bag from the passenger seat, got out of the car and locked the doors.

She walked into the building and was greeted by a variety of people. She paused in front of the elevator and presses the "open/close" button; and waited until the doors finally opened. She walked inside the elevator and press "3" to stop at the 3rd floor.

After a few moments, it stops and the door open.

She got out and started walking to her office, greeting the people that passed her.

"Hey Shar" A girl with long brown wavy curls down her back and hazel eyes stopped Sharpay.

"Oh hey Miley" Sharpay greeted her best friend for about 6 years now. They met in college; they were roommates and Miley was her only friend at the time because Sharpay was new in New York, she lived in Albuquerque, New Mexico for 17 years. During the end of high school she and her brother applied for a scholarship at the NYC fashion institute, she got accepted but sadly her brother Ryan didn't because of his grades. Ryan decided to go to the University Of Albuquerque New Mexico. Sharpay also got accepted to UONM, and was stuck with the choice of going to a college in a new city or going to college with her twin, who she had never been apart from since their birth. She choice NYCFI and left her hometown along with her brother.

On college vacations she would visit her family back home or they would visit her. Around her last year in college she and Miley enter a contest called '_American next top designer'_. Some famous fashion designers came to their college, looking for the _next big thing_ and Sharpay took the opportunity. She and Miley sent in some of theirs designs for the contest and as you can tell, Sharpay won and beat over hundred of students on campus who entered.

Words couldn't describe how happy she was and so was her family and friends. The best part was that she was done with college during that time and the award for the contest was $100.000 _plus_ a studio with materials and staff to help work on her new fashion line. She of course asked Miley to be a part of the success and Miley happily accepted. She asked Ryan too but he said his life was in Albuquerque with his girlfriend that he met in college, Gabriella. Ryan became a drama teacher in a high school called 'East High' and his girlfriend Gabby is the Science teacher there.

3 years later, 24 year old Sharpay has now made a _name_ for herself. She is now one of the top _teens & Adults_ fashion designer and her Fashion line 'PayFabulous'(which was name after her and her favorite word) is known almost everywhere in America.

"So how was you day hun?"

"Would have been better if wasn't for the traffic jam…what about you?"

"Great! Nick finally asked me out" She smiled.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Great for you miles…oh and what time is it anyway?" she asked.

Miley took a look at her watch. "Uhh...1:35pm''

"Ok…Thanks" She said going into her office, Miley followed her.

Sharpay stepped in her office she sat at her desk and Miley sat in the chair across from it.

"So miles, what's in my agenda tod-"Something catches her eyes as she looked down at her desk. "What is this?" She said, picking up a little velvet black engagement box.

"Oh-My-God…Hun is that what I think it is?'' Miley aked with a surprise look on her face, rushing over to Sharpay.

"Well, I don't know" Sharpay told her, staring at the box with the same look Miley has on her face.

"Open the damn thing"

Sharpay opened the box to find a 2 carat Engagement Ring.

"OMG…it is what I thought it was" Miley said admiring the ring.

Sharpay couldn't say anything. She just stared not admiring but confused. Miley hugged her tightly while she just stood there still looking at the ring.

"Congrats Shar…Jared finally pop the question" Still hugging Sharpay. Sharpay let go of Miley and looked at her.

"What do you mean 'pop the question'…no one popped any questions, there is just a ring."

"No Duh…of course it's from Jared and I know you are smart enough to guess what it means."

Yes Sharpay guessed it was from Jared. She wasn't stupid, but what she didn't get was why he would propose to her this way. Jared is Miley ex-boyfriend best friend and that's how they met. When Miley was dating Cody about 2 years ago; right between the time Sharpay business was rising, she introduced Sharpay to Jared and things clicked right away. They have been dating for about 2 years now. In the beginning of their relationship, everything was rosy but a few months ago Jared got promoted at his job, _Verizon_ _Wireless_ (nothing big like VP or anything like that but good enough)but it caused him to be in the office most of the time and it give him and Sharpay less time together. She loved him but she was getting tired of him always putting his job before her. She tried her best to understand but as time goes by so did her patience.

She was getting close to breaking the whole relationship up…but now this happened.

The worst part about it was that if he really wanted her to marry him, why wouldn't he propose to her the right way? Not just leave an engagement ring on her desk. This was just not romantic and He should have known that Sharpay love romance.

"This can't be"

"What do you mean by that?" Miley asked her friend.

Sharpay didn't even care to answer Miley's question. She just picked up her cell phone and dialed Jared number.

_Ring_…_ring… ring_

"Hello" came a voice on the other line.

"Jared…what the hell is the meaning of this?"

"What? Oh I see you saw the ring"

"Yes I did and I now want to know what's it about?"

"It's an engagement ring"

"I kinda figure that out already"

"Well than you should have figure out why I bought it'

"No Jared…why don't you clue me in"

"Marry me"

"Is this how you ask a person to marry you?"

"I don't understand"

"Haven't you ever hard of 'taking the person somewhere romantic, going down on one knee and asking the question'…something like "Oh Sharpay I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you…Will you marry me." She paused. "God Jared, you don't just leave a freakin' ring on my desk, not even a note with it."

"I would have but I was busy in the office"

"Ugh...just forget it"

"So is that a yes than"

"No"

"No it's not a yes or no it's a yes?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Shar…you know I love you…please say yes"

"Maybe"

"I'll take that as a yes"

"I said maybe, but if you take me out to dinner it could be a yes"

"Dinner? Ahhh I'm a little busy today and not sure if I could take you out tonight but maybe tomorrow"

"Whatever Jared" She hanged up.

"So is that a yes?" Miley asked.

"It's a maybe"

**A/N: Ok hope you guys enjoyed it…Please leave reviews. I know it's kinda boring but wait, I just getting started. And yes this Miley looks like Miley Cyrus. Anyway review and I'll update soon. Bye:) **


End file.
